Church Bells
by yuri-prima-ballerina
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry is a poor girl. She meets and marries a rich man. But things aren't all roses, dripping in diamonds. (Inspired by Church Bells by Carrie Underwood)


**Hey, guys! Long time, no see, am I right? Well, I listened to a few songs for the first time in a long time today and I got a little inspired!**

 **I'm sorry to all of the Turkey fans in the fandom!**

 **Sadiq Anan- Turkey**

 **Elizabeta Héderváry- Hungary**

 **Vasilia Lupei- Romania**

 **Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

 **I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Elizabeta knew she should be thankful for what she had, though what she had wasn't much. It included one brother, one mother and one father. Her family barely had enough money to put food on the table, much less get them anything that they really didn't need. They got the necessities only- until her sixteenth birthday.

Her parents had managed to scrounge enough money to get her a new set of clothes. She never knew that those clothes would be her savior- so to speak. As her sixteenth birthday came to a close, she knew that she had amazing people around her. She had her brother with her, on the top of a nearby hill. She knew she was supposed to have her brother back soon, but she knew that her parents would allow her a little leeway today.

She grabbed his smaller hands in hers. His little feet tripped as they spun in a circle. It wasn't often that they were able to have a little time to spend, doing nothing. When they did, they spent it together.

She stopped after a moment and he looked up at her. "...I'll race you! To the bottom of the hill and back home!" She thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright." She jogged slowly, as to let him think he had won. He accidentally ran into someone on his way down the hill.

That little stumble sealed his sisters' fate. As luck would have it, that man was extremely rich.

The man was tall, especially for a ten year old. He had an odd hat on, along with some foreign looking clothes.

Elizabeta skidded to a stop and picked her brother up. "I am so sorry, sir."

"It's no problem, ma'am." He smiled a little before offering a hand to her. "My name is Sadiq Anan."

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry." She smiled a little before shaking his hand. He brought it to his lips.

She was dainty and fragile, something that he needed to protect. From what? Just himself.

A month into their relationship, Sadiq had popped the question. If she had said no, it would have saved her many years of heartbreak and scorn.

They were happily married for three months. Things began to go south when Sadiq began to bring alcohol home. He began as a light drinker- two or three beers a night. He got more and more wild. The things he did while drunk made him regret it when he sobered, but he didn't do anything about it.

He looked upon the bruises he had left on his beautiful wife and wondered how he could hurt her.

One morning, he had found her crying in the garden they had. He had knelt beside her and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't answer.

She had made him take her to a doctor the next day. From the doctor, he got astounding news.

Elizabeta had been pregnant.

Had.

Some blunt force trauma had made her lose the baby. Something she had so desperately wanted.

He was devastated. He began to drink more, and made many more mistakes, which could all be seen on his wife's body. She began to cover up more and go out less. She lost contact with most of her old friends and even her family. She sent them money still, but she stopped sending them letters.

Sadiq had went too far one night when he crawled into bed with her. He was obviously drunk.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, then began to unzip her dress. She began to tremble as she felt his hands explore her body.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled into her neck.

In the morning, he couldn't understand why she began to avoid him. She would flinch away from his touch. She wouldn't look him in the eye when he talked to her.

One night, Elizabeta knew what she had to do. She went to a local shopkeeper and asked for a pinch of cyanide for a pest in her home.

The man, named Vasilica Lupei, sold it to her for a fair price. As she turned to leave, she tucked it into her coat pocket. He saw the glimpse of a bruise before she had left the store.

That night, she put it in one of his bottles of beer. She popped the cap and stirred it in before serving the beverage to him.

The deed was done.

He was dead by morning. He could never hurt her again.

Elizabeta put on a good act. Fake tears, fake sorrow. No one knew what she had done. No one knew what he had done. She knew she was going to get the house, but what use did she have for it? She gave it to her family and left town for a while.

For some time to think. She headed to a remote town a few miles away. She rented a hotel room and stayed there for a few days.

When she returned, she found that the man had had a few bastard children with other women while he was married to her. She should have known with all those 'late nights' at work. With all of those new shirts and pants popping up. With the new scent he carried around with him wherever he went. She held no grudge against them and let them stay with her. The mansion was lonely, anyway.

The sounds brought background noise, which was good for Elizabeta. She couldn't be left alone with her thoughts.

She headed to church later that week. She spoke to the priest about Sadiq's adultery and the other children. About his constant verbal, sexual and physical abuse.

The priest praised her for being such a strong woman. As she left the church, she walked by a man that looked familiar.

Vasilica knew what she had done. He knew what Sadiq had done. He wasn't going to utter a word to a living soul. He was on his way to the graveyard. As he made his way past the headstones, he paused by a new one. He shook his head slowly while beginning to walk again.

On a trip to the town, Elizabeta stopped by the shop she had been to to get the cyanide. She browsed and found a few things that would be beneficial to her.

She paid for them and talked to the man who owned the shop for a while. His name was Roderich Edelstein.

They began to talk more and more. After a few months of this, they began seeing each other. She hoped this man would treat her better than the last.

He would. He did, even after they got married. Even after she got pregnant. Even after they had three children.

He never cheated, lied nor hit. He wasn't rich, but she didn't care. She just wanted someone that would treat her right.

And right it was.


End file.
